Hazbin Potter
by FileName2
Summary: Just your average "Harry Potter gets thrown in Azkaban" story. When Harry gets imprisoned, nobody could imagine the consequences this action would have on the Wizarding world. Now, a terrifying new demon group is here to unleash a horrifying vengeance upon the world. But, is revenge truly what they want?
1. Chapter 1

Gently stroking his staff with one finger as he held it, the mysterious figure stood in the empty mansion that would serve as his home for the time being. Of course, it was very ornately decorated. Nothing less than the best to suit his tastes. It had been a while since he was up in this part of Britain, and he intended to make the most of it. That would, of course, include putting the fear of Lucifer into his enemies. All these years that he was gone, he was perfecting that particular talent. Now, he had all the tools in the world at his disposal! Suddenly, a loud crash jolted this person from their thoughts, and reminded them that they weren't alone. Pinching the bridge of their nose, they sighed, and began walking towards the room that the crash came from. Flinging open the door, he growled, "Just what, exactly, is the meaning of this?" From the floor, the grey-skinned girl with white hair shouted out, "Hey, don't blame me! It was Angel Dust's fault! He knows full well that if you come up in my grill, you will get smacked- and that's if I'm in a good mood!" The person (whom we shall refer to as MC until their name is revealed) continued to glare as he shifted his gaze towards Angel Dust. The white furred, four-armed demon stood up, and shouted, "Hey, what's with that look? I say something that can get remotely taken as a pick-up line, and you decide to jump down my throat over that? Come on, Vaggie. That's just sad." Sighing, MC picked up the two bickering demons, and held them apart from each other.

Oh, wait.

Did I forget to mention that they're demons?

Whoops. Sorry about that.

Essentially, these four are demons. I know I said "four", even though there are only three people in this room. Another one is coming soon. Right now, she's in the kitchen, making everyone some hot chocolate. But anyway, back to the story.

MC shot daggers at the demons that he was currently holding at arm's length. He did _not _drag them up from Hell just to deal with their _incessant bickering_! "Alright, you two. I don't know what all happened here, but I do know this. If you intend to live on this surface world with me, you're gonna have to behave, or I won't hesitate to send you to Lucifer, wrapped in bacon, and with instructions to feed you to Cerberus!" That definitely shut the two up. They gave MC looks that betrayed their nervousness and paling faces, for they _knew _that whenever MC made a threat, he would definitely pull through on it. There was a certain incident in Albania with a city of people disappearing overnight after they woke MC up during hibernation (thing I made up where demons hibernate to restore magical energy.) Satisfied by their quieting down, MC gently set the two on the ground. "Good. I'm glad you understand. Now, where's Charlie?" The door reopened behind MC as a perky voice said, "Right here! I made hot chocolate to celebrate the new place. I mean, this is a pretty big deal!" Everyone happily grabbed a mug, and began to sip as they thought about the future. "Uh, honey?" Angel Dust asked after a few moments. MC turned to face him, resting his head on Angel Dust's shoulder in the process, and replied, "Yes, my demon belle?" Angel Dust internally grinned at the nickname, and said, "So, what exactly is your plan? I mean, all you've said is that you want revenge, but you've never said how you want to go about getting revenge, or who you want to get it against." MC chose to not address this question, and decided to reposition himself so that he was sitting on Angel Dust's lap, and cuddled up to his husband.

Suffice it to say, Angel Dust dropped the subject, and decided to cuddle up to MC, using his four arms to give him some of his famous hugs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here it is. The next chapter. I do have to admit, I didn't expect to get any readers on this story, to be honest, considering all the controversy around Hazbin Hotel lately. But, enough rambling. You've earned this. (Sorry in advance, it was literally 12:30 in the morning when I started this, so it might not be as long as expected.)**

Ronald Weasley was having a very good day. He had been having lots of those lately. Ever since he had gotten rid of the bane of his existence, the thrice damned Harry bloody Potter, he had everything he ever wanted! The fame, Hermione, and the best thing of all, he wasn't in anyone's shadow any more! He had grown so sick and tired of being the youngest in a whole house of children who seemed to outshine him in every aspect. It simply boiled his blood to think that, when he met Potter, he was instantly thrust back into the shadows that he simply _detested_. But now that Potter was tucked away where he would never see the light of day again, Ron stood to gain it all! He pondered these thoughts over an inhumanly large mountain of bacon. The sound of owls fluttering into the Great Hall for mail delivery hardly startled him. That is, until Pigwidgeon landed next to his plate with a folded up piece of parchment. Not thinking anything of it, he grabbed it, only to be chilled by the two sentence message that it contained.

_Are you having fun? We are watching you._

Ron blinked in confusion. Who would have written this? Why would they be watching him? Maybe they were distant admirers or something. Satisfied with this answer, he turned back to the bacon on his plate, picturing just what his admirer looked like. I mean, he did have Hermione and all, but a truly famous man had several side pieces (sorry if this is offensive, I'm trying to portray Ron as unfaithful in every way. I'm not trying to insinuate anything about famous people). Little did he know, they were far from admiring him...

***Undisclosed location, Britain***

Angel Dust, Vaggie and Charlie each sat on a couch, surrounding MC. He currently was doing some "mental recon", as he referred to it. Basically, he would infiltrate someone's mind, and investigate their current surroundings, trying to find any weaknesses. This had been going on or several minutes when MC suddenly tipped his head back and erupted into peals of laughter. "Ohohohohohoho! I'd almost forgotten how bigheaded that buffoon is!" Angel Dust seemed immediately interested in this. Any buffoon that made his husband laugh this hard would definitely be worth keeping around for a while, if only as a source of entertainment. "What happened? Who did you see?" Charlie instantly asked. After relaying the scene, everyone else utterly lost it. "I mean, he utterly tore you apart! What makes him think that you'd be interested in any way?" Charlie nodded in agreement with Vaggie. "I believe in second chances and all, but he doesn't deserve it. Besides, I'll be damned if Angel Dust just lets you go like that." This proclamation made Angel Dust squeeze MC tighter, and hold him closer. "I love you, sweetheart." MC said, casually leaning his head backwards to rest on Angel Dust's fluff that resembled breasts.

"I love you too, Alastor."

**Ok, I know that Alastor is technically an asexual, but asexuals can still have relationships. They just don't feel the need to have sex with their partners. I'd imagine that Angel Dust believes in consent, and doesn't try to force anything on Alastor. But anyway, I would like to announce that I am posting a new story on my profile! Hooray! Maybe even more, if I'm bored enough. **

**Please review, and give me some suggestions! Thank you for dropping by!**


	3. Chapter 3

I just really want to say that I DID NOT think this story would get the reception it did. I seriously thought that I would get hate reviews for shipping Alastor and Angel Dust. But, you guys asked, and I, along with my muses, are delivering. Without further ado, Chapter 3!

Ginny Weasley was not having a very good day. She hadn't had one for a very long time. Firstly, Ron was acting like a right prat because of some "secret admirer". Honestly, she just hoped whoever this girl was would hurry up and reveal herself, just so they wouldn't have to keep suffering from hearing Ron brag and boast about whoever she was. Secondly, Harry got arrested. She wasn't angry because she actually loved him or believed him innocent, or anything like that. No, she was angry because she needed him to control the Potter properties. Everything had been going great until he the fifth year. Ginny had him almost totally under her control with love and lust potions. It was another new morning, and she was still steaming over these facts, when a bright red envelope fell on top of her plate. Everyone instantly froze as the envelope opened, and a magically magnified voice began shouting across the Great Hall.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU DRUG HARRY POTTER? WERE HE NOT IN PRISON I WOULD BE DRAGGING YOU UP TO HIM BY YOUR EAR TO APOLOGIZE TO HIM STRAIGHT AWAY! YOU HAVE SHAMED OUR FAMILY BEYOND REPAIR, AND I HAVE HALF A MIND TO DISOWN YOU OUTRIGHT! YOUR POOR FATHER WAS SO EMBARRASSED WHEN HE FOUND OUT ABOUT THE ATROCITY THAT YOU COMMITTED, HE NEARLY DIED OF SHAME! I SWEAR BY ALL THE POWERS OF MERLIN, IF YOU STEP ONE MORE TOE OUT OF LINE, I WILL NOT HESITATE TO BRING YOU UP IN FRONT OF THE WIZENGAMOT!"

The letter burned up in front of her plate. Everyone was giving her the most absolutely disgusted looks. Her blood was cold with fear. Now everyone knew her secret. Her life was officially over. Or, maybe not. I mean, he was a convicted criminal, after all. Maybe she could do something. Her thoughts were cut off by someone shouting, "Oh, Merlin! Look at the _Prophet_ headline!" A copy instantly appeared in front of every student, the title chilling them to the bone.

HARRY POTTER DISCOVERED DEAD IN AZKABAN!

Alastor slipped into the door, hastily wiping a spot of blood off of his face. He'd had to bury the body more quickly than usual this time, so there was still the chance that they could be found. But, all he was worried about presently was getting upstairs before-

"Where were you?"

Damn. Looks like he _was _missed. Forcing his smile to take a bit more of a confident shape, he turned to face Angel Dust, who was currently sitting at the foot of the stairs, looking for all the world like a stereotypical angry wife (yes, even down to the hair curlers). "Oh, nowhere, darling. You didn't have to wait up for me." This didn't sit well with Angel, however. He simply glared at Alastor, and shot back with, "Did you really think I wouldn't worry when I see your spot in the bed suddenly empty? Do you even care how much danger you put yourself in? And for what? So you could have some stupid, petty revenge on-" Alastor cut him off by tossing a copy of the _Prophet _at him. His face fell as he read the headlining article. A tense silence hung in the air between the two demons before Angel Dust summed up their thoughts in a truly eloquent manner.

"Well, someone had to die tonight. I assume it was the Skeeter beetle?"

Alastor nodded, relieved that Angel had calmed down enough to see things from his perspective. "Yes, darling. Now all of Wizarding Britain will be even more suspicious of us. A group of demons, ascending back amongst the surface population after the news was spilt? No, we can't have anyone telling our secret." Angel gave his husband a confused look. "And why not? I would have thought that you wouldn't want anybody to know, what with them probably trying to force you into forgiveness and all." Alastor's smile grew wider, and his eyes begin to swim with raw Eldritch power as he spoke a single sentence, one that made ice-cold shivers run down Angel's spine

"Because I want to be the one to see the look of horror into their eyes once they see what their precious boy wonder has become, how he finally snapped after all the forced him to endure without a second thought."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I'm really sorry that this isnt what you were expecting, but just bear with me. I know I haven't been updating this, but I swear I am working on it as you will soon see, but I have not been able to come up with any good ideas for the storyline thus far, just a few abstract ideas for things that will happen way later in the story. But back to the reason why I'm posting today.

I figured I would get more of a response if I posted here, so here goes: how much would you care if I posted a Homestuck fanfiction? I have only read 500 pages into the actual comic, and most of the lore I got from spoiler articles on the Fan Wikipedia pages is just too much for me to keep track of. So, when I do this, it will have MASSIVE canon alterations, and I dont want continuity n zi's jumping down my throat. This story will mainly be based off an rp between me and my friend, who also knows little about Homestuck. Keep in mind, I will also merge Homestuck with Hiveswap and Pesterquest, the visual novel games released. So, there will be a lot to keep track of, but I SWEAR I will try to keep it simple. I only ask how much you care because I have seen Homestuck kins get flamed for liking Homestuck in this time period, and this fanfiction is something I really want to see come to life. So, review, let me know your thoughts! Now, onto a quick surprise: a preview for the next chapter, which should be out in about a week! Get the popcorn ready, because its gonna get real soon, folks.

aaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ron Weasley sat bolt upright in bed, awoken from another dream, coated with a sheen of sweat. He had been having these dreams for a few days now, ever since he learned the news of Harry dying in Azkaban. Although the news had come as a surprise to him as it did to the rest of Wizarding Britain, he had felt no great sense of loss at reading it. All he presently felt was shock mixed with a numbing sense of fear. (And hunger, but let's face it, he was always hungry.) He was mainly shocked because of the fact that, in the article declaring Harry's death, his exoneration was also revealed. All of the hidden evidence had finally come to light, and the wizarding public was in disarray over it.

But that wasn't what Ronald was concerned about. He was mainly concerned about the strange figure he was constantly seeing in his dreams.

_A hand, gloved, reaches out to him from a veil of shadows as he stands there, unable to move. A voice suddenly cuts through the silence, as smooth as silk: "Let's play a game, you and I.'_

_He finally manages to find his voice, which comes out less than confident. "I...I don't want to."_

_There is no response for what seems to be a great deal of hours. Suddenly, the hand shoots forward and roughly grabs him by the face. "Oh, but I was not giving you a choice, foolish boy. You see, we are already playing. And, do you know what?"_

_A pair or red eyes swimming with raw magic is all he can see now. The sheer amount of power makes his knees shake. In fact, if it weren't for the hand holding him up, he surely would have collapsed to his knees by now._

_"You have already lost." _


End file.
